


frustration.

by beeboobee (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, and hux isn't helping, kylo is just a frustrated boy, reader is a doctor for the first order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beeboobee
Summary: reader and kylo have had feelings for each other for a while.but recently, hux has been harder on kylo, leading to a very unhappy reader.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 13





	frustration.

It had been ages since you met the infamous Kylo Ren. You had known him when he was simply a protegee of Luke Skywalker, and you had followed him on his path to becoming a warlord of the First Order. All through that time you two grew close (or, as close as Kylo let people get), he told you about the pressures he faced as he attempted to fulfill the legacy of Darth Vader. 

It also seemed like Hux had been placing more pressure on him lately too. Hux had been reprimanding Kylo for every little thing as of late, from “not focusing on the missions !” to “throwing unnecessary tantrums !”. It was enough to drive you insane, and you were simply given a job as a doctor for the First Order (because Kylo wanted to keep you around, although he’d never admit to it). 

You had admittedly started to develop feelings for the temperamental man. Given the fact that he was already so emotionally closed off, it was not like you could ever even mention it. Hell, you didn’t even know if he was capable of reciprocating feelings anymore. Hux constantly bothering Kylo about the most diminutive issues was surely not going to increase any chances you had in confronting him about it, anyways. 

And so, that led you to the millionth meeting that week. You, Kylo, and Hux were all sitting at a table debating strategy for a new mission. Hux was adamant in taking the lead, wanting desperately to overshadow Kylo, or at least that’s what you thought. You could see how uncomfortable Kylo was as he shifted in his seat, making several attempts to voice his own opinion. Hux, of course, paid no mind to the older man and kept speaking anyway. 

You had had enough. Just as Hux was about to move to another point in his seemingly endless speech, you decided to interject. 

“Now damn you, let him speak !” You yelled, causing Hux’s eyes to grow three sizes bigger than normal.   
“What did you just say to me ?” Hux questioned, now put-off by your sudden outburst. 

“You heard me,” You continued. “Let Kylo speak. You’re the only one who has been talking this entire time, it’s giving me a headache.” 

The room was silent. Kylo proceeded to give you a confused but albeit thankful look before clearing his throat and speaking for the first time in what felt like ages. 

“Thank you, (Y/N).” He said, nodding and proceeding to give his own piece of mind in regards to the new mission strategy. 

You all left the meeting, a sense of awkward tension still hanging in the air. You were headed back to your quarters when you felt a strong grip on your wrist. You turned to see none other than Kylo Ren looking right at you with his deep brown eyes. 

“I just wanted to… thank you again for what happened back there.” He started, eyes shifting down towards the floor every now and again. 

“It was nothing. I noticed how hard Hux was being on you this week, you deserve a break.” You spoke softly, smiling at him before turning back towards the entrance to your room. 

“(Y/N).” Kylo said, a small bit of hesitancy in his voice. 

You moved back to face him, and before you knew it his lips connected to yours. At first, he seemed hesitant, but the more you kissed him back, the more dominant he became. 

You both pulled away smiling, his large hand cupping your cheek. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Kylo said, a rare chuckle following his words.  
“I have too.” You said, leaning back in for another kiss. 

Needless to say, you both knew that despite the frustration, this was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> originally requested by @originalposter96 on my tumblr @solovehasblindedyou !  
> i hope you enjoyed this, my loves ! :)


End file.
